Photographie la liberté !
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Mikhaïl court après la liberté. La même liberté qui, entre trois petits barreaux de fer, semble le narguer.


_Mikhaïl ne sent plus cette humidité immuable. Il ne sent plus cette fatigue constante ni cette douleur persistante. Il ne sent plus que le vide. Le vide au bout de ses doigts qui n'attendaient que le contact abîmé du papier glacé. Ses yeux acharnés tentent de poser leur ancre emplie de désespoir sur cette photo comme, plus tôt, son regard avait vainement chercher sa femme et ses enfants._

_Mikhaïl court après la liberté. La même liberté qui, entre trois petits barreaux de fer, semble le narguer._

Bonsoir !

Voici un petit OS. Il se situe lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale, l'année exacte importe peu mais on est dans du 1941/1943.

Parce que bon, malgré tout, les événements Moldus influent aussi sur la vie des Sorciers.

Les personnages sont inventés et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !

PsychoseAigue

* * *

><p>Les adjectifs étaient plus que nombreux pour définir son quotidien mais aucun ne faisait l'échos du réel dans son esprit. Les mots étaient bien trop impuissants, bien trop faibles. Ils étaient comme des lâches. Des lâches qui préféraient trahir la réalité plutôt que de la peindre dans toute son atrocité. Ou peut-être n'étaient-ils qu'incapables. Mikhaïl n'avait pas encore décidé.<p>

La pierre froide heurtait son dos, le matelas humide démangeait ses cuisses. Son regard avait été absorbé par les souvenirs, tenu en otage par le passé les yeux dans le vide, Mikhaïl subissait en silence. Leur offrir un cri n'était que de très loin envisageable.

D'un geste machinal que le temps avait passé à forger, sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche pour ne rencontrer que du vide. La réalité le rattrapait tous les jours : la présence de sa baguette n'était qu'une illusion qu'il s'évertuait à combattre. Mais rien ne pouvait y faire. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas espérer.

Mikhaïl jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son camarade qui était tombé dans un profond sommeil à seulement deux mètres de lui. Quatre mètres carrés, c'était le credo de sa vie.

_' Kommunistischer Bastard ! Man löscht die Lichter ! '_Langue barbare. Des mots hachés, tranchants, jetés en pleine figure. Il ne comprenait strictement rien. Le Walther G43 dans le dos, le soldat allemand s'approcha des quelques barreaux qui le séparait de Mikhaïl. Un rictus lui déformait le visage, la cigarette au bout des lèvres se consumait devant son exaltation et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient le reflet même de la barbarie humaine.

_' Man schafft es nicht zu schlafen ? Es ist nicht für dich ziemlich komfortabel ? '_

La cigarette faillit échapper à son contrôle alors qu'il éclata d'un rire grossier. Visiblement, il venait de le provoquer. Mikhaïl resta de marbre, l'allemand cracha quelques autres phrases toutes aussi peu compréhensibles avant de s'éloigner vers une autre cellule. Rituel qui était loin de s'user, loin de porter les fruits que le soldat attendait.

La défaite. La perte de soi jusqu'au dépassement total. La colère. La rage. Emotion brute. Vive.

Un plaisir que jamais le russe ne lui donnera. Il n'offrira aucunement la chance à ce stupide Moldu de profiter des conséquences de sa provocation. Le battre. Le ruer de coups. Tous les prétextes étaient bon et la vigilance était de mise. La valeur-mère, la règle principale de survie.

Mikhaïl souffla et finit par se laisser tomber contre le matelas humide, essayant, comme toutes les nuits, d'oublier un instant cette sensation. Mais comme toutes les nuits, il en était simplement incapable.

Les yeux fermés constituaient un prétexte aux souvenirs pour l'envahir brutalement. Quand il disait souvenir, il voulait dire faits relatés. Le temps passé ici s'était écoulé de manière inégale, altérant sa mémoire, ces images et ces sons qui pourtant quelques années plus tôt berçaient son esprit. Il ne se souvenait plus que des faits. De ce fameux mois de Janvier.

Il avait vu son pays s'enfoncer petit à petit dans la terreur avant de se rendre compte que c'était la terreur qui, en réalité, s'était emparée de son pays pour le faire sien. Pour le dominer, l'exploiter. Son pays n'était qu'un esclave à la solde de l'horreur.  
>Mikhaïl ne connaissait pas grand chose des Moldus mais il avait du petit à petit s'adapter un minimum aux nouvelles lois et valeurs de la Russie. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris et il n'avait jamais réellement chercher à comprendre. La Communauté Magique russe s'était aplatie sous le régime communiste de Staline : il n'était que très peu possible de vivre dans un « autre monde » quand celui dont il dépends n'est alimenté que par la peur, la suspicion, le doute et la guerre. Il avait vu le Ministère Magique perdre le contrôle, confronté à de nombreux problèmes, des problèmes de trop grande conséquence.<br>Tout appartenait à l'Etat. L'Etat refusait la Magie. Il fallait abandonner ou subir le même sort que les opposants : être envoyé dans ces camps de travail au fin fond de la Sibérie Orientale.

Mikhaïl avait juste été trop à l'Ouest. L'atrocité humaine avait laissé des marques brûlantes et sanglantes sous son poids, son dos mutilé n'était que le fruit de l'injustice.  
>L'atrocité humaine c'était ce groupe d'hommes armés que Mikhaïl avait entre-aperçu le dernier jour de sa vie et qui fusillaient des civils sur place. Les enterrants par la suite dans les fosses qu'ils leur avaient fait préalablement creuser. Il se souvient encore de la chaleur de sa fille lorsque celle-ci avait planté sa tête contre sa jambe, son regard ne pouvant supporter la vue.<br>L'atrocité humaine c'était ces hommes qui l'avaient pris pour un soldat russe, un communiste, et qui sans ménagement l'avait traîné jusqu'ici. Il entendait encore les cris de sa femme, sa voix brisée par la peur, les yeux tétanisés. Et il se souvient, aussi, oui, de ce cri étouffé par une main nazie. Il n'avait pas été le seul à connaître l'injustice.  
>L'atrocité humaine c'était enfin ces soldats allemands qui, sans relâche, persécutaient et humiliaient. Qui tenaient la liberté entre leurs mains : leurs armes. Et le leur faisaient bien comprendre.<p>

Bien évidemment, Mikhaïl avait tenté maintes fois de Transplaner. Son corps trop faible, son mental assiégé, il ne parvenait jamais à rien. Les images ne venaient plus à lui, la barbarie les lui avait voler. Arracher. Elle avait violé son esprit, l'avait entièrement pillé et saccagé.  
>Il ne restait plus rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Le fracas que produisit le métal contre la pierre du sol réveilla brusquement Mikhaïl. Devant les barreaux, deux récipients métalliques avaient été lancés comme on jetait la nourriture à un chien. Un repas par jour à moitié renversé par la chute. On ne leur offrait pas le luxe de les laisser mourir de faim.<p>

Son « camarade » se réveilla à son tour et tous deux mangèrent en silence. Ce fut uniquement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que le dialogue se lança de lui-même. On parlait de ce dont on avait pas encore parlé. C'est à dire de pas grand chose.

_' Mein kleiner Kommunist, ist es Zeit, um die Luft zu neeeeeeeeeeeehmen ! '_

Les quelques barreaux s'ouvrirent doucement sous le regard amusé d'un soldat allemand. C'était le moment que Mikhaïl détestait le plus. Ces Moldus arrogants jouissaient tellement de pouvoir jouer avec eux, de leur montrer jour après jour qu'ils avaient le contrôle, le pouvoir. Les laisser libre de se voir, les ramener en cellule. Tout n'était qu'une partie de jeu. Ils abattaient une carte après l'autre.  
>Ils se divertissaient.<p>

Mais c'était aussi le moment le plus utile à Mikhaïl. Il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer, au début. Il n'était que de très loin un soldat et l'avouer aux autres était synonyme de devenir le bouc-émissaire. Comment annoncer à des gens qui avaient donné leur vie au combat pour leur valeurs, que vous ne les connaissiez pas ? Oser dire qu'il avait été pris dans la masse – il avait finit par arrêter de se demander comment les allemands avaient pu le croire partie intégrante de l'armée rouge – sans en être réellement, voulait dire qu'il était un citoyen lambda du « régime ». Et il ne le connaissait que très peu pour s'aventurer dans ses eaux mouvementés, la moindre erreur et il sera considéré comme un « traître ».  
>Non, ce moment était le moment le plus utile à Mikhaïl parce qu'il était le seul qui lui permettait de partir à la chasse. De rechercher activement, de traquer dans ses moindres formes la présence d'une photographie. Il la cherchait comme au début de son incarcération il avait chercher sa femme et ses enfants, masquant le mieux possible son désespoir. Essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspect, trop insistant. Il ne fallait pas que les questions se forment sur les lèvres des prisonniers soviétiques.<br>Parce que trouver un paysage photographié, c'était lui donner une image. Une image réelle, bien définie. Plus cette image floue, brouillée et incomplète qu'il possédait des différents lieux qu'il avait connu. Et lui donner une image tout à fait intacte impliquait l'hypothèse de pouvoir Transplaner.

Alors il s'évertuait. Depuis de longs mois. Mais les prisonniers n'avaient la plupart du temps des photographies que de leur proches et le leur faire avouer était d'une difficulté sans mesures. Les allemands utilisaient tous les moyens qu'ils avaient à portée de mains pour les mettre à bout, cela incluait aussi le fait de leur arracher la moindre photographie qu'ils trouvaient. Le moindre objet personnel sur lequel ils tombaient.

Et les russes ne se faisaient pas confiance, après tout Mikhaïl pourrait très bien ne vouloir que donner des noms à l'ennemi pour en recevoir des faveurs.

Mais il n'abandonnait pas, de la même façon que sa main cherchait perpétuellement sa baguette, il recherchait constamment une photographie. Parce qu'il savait. Oui. Il savait qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche. Qu'un jour, ces Moldus pitoyables et effroyables connaîtront le sort que leur monstruosité leur avait réservé. Leur cruauté aura été une lame à double tranchant, leur sauvagerie n'aura été qu'une esquisse de leur peur la plus profonde.

Ils lui avaient enlevé la liberté, la mémoire, et l'humanité. Il leur enlèvera l'espoir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, une petite idée que j'ai eu comme ça, j'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop catastrophique !<p>

Sinon, le groupe d'hommes qui est mentionné ce sont les Einsatzgruppen qui oeuvraient sur le front Est.

Je suis nulle en allemand donc les phrases je ne sais pas si elles disent exactement ce que j'ai voulut dire mais normalement c'est au moins compréhensible (du moins j'espère).


End file.
